More Than Magic
by Simplexxminded
Summary: Loki isn't the only one in Asgard with magic...will she pose more of a threat than he could ever due to her hate for anything royal? And will the change each other for the better?(Set in Asgard. Some scenes on Midguard) Loki/OC
1. Little Theif

Ch 1

The tower was quiet as I sat in the window, looking out at all the people of Asgard. Most were working class peasants born into a life of hard work and long hours. Some had managed to move up from their financial status but even then, they were mere shop keepers. I, on the other hand, was a prince. I was born into luxurious beds, silk sheets and not a single callous on my hands, my magic made sure of that. I was so lost in thought I had not heard the door open until the loud crash pulled me from my own mind. My head whipped around to find a terrified looking servant with a red face furiously trying to pick up the pitcher of food she had dropped all over the fur rug on my floor. I swiftly stood up, anger shooting through me as I glared at the girl. "You clutz. Look what you have done!"

She sqealed and started to mumble apology after apology, hear head still on the now wasted food. "Im so sorry my lord, I didn't mean to. My hand slipped and I…I…it just…I'm so sorry."

"Get up, get out! Clean this mess and leave! Don't dare enter this place again!" I waived my hand toward the door, advancing forward.

"I'm so sorry…it won't happen again." She let her long brown hair fall in her face trying to hide her tears.

"You are right, it won't happen again because I don't ever want to see you in this castle again. Find another family to serve." I held my gaze on her trembling form.

She looked up at me with wide eyes "but…but sire, I…I have where to go…."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you ruined my rug." I turned my back on her and made my way over to my bed. "Now leave before I have you escorted out."

The girl stood up, eyes filled with tears and shook her head. "You are nothing like your brother…he would never allow this."

Anger shot though me like a flame, my body lurched forward, pinning the girl to the closed wall with my hand around her throat. "Don't you _Ever_ compare me to him or I will break your jaw so no more words could ever flow from that vile mouth of yours."

Her eyes grew wide and her mouth opened up into a scream as I dropped her to the floor. I watched as she scrambled out of the room, scraping her knees on the way out.

"Filthy, worthless creature."

**Eyra's Prov**

I sat at the corner of the street waiting for the perfect victim. I eyed each person, judging what they might have in their pockets, my hands curled around my torn dress and I looked down at my unshoed feet. My whole body was nasty, covered in dirt and grime from living on the streets. A cry caught my eye as I watched a young girl being thrown out of Odin's palace, her belongings in her arms. She looked to be about 17 with long brown hair and tear stained eyes. While Thor was on Midgard and with Odin falling into his slumber, I had guessed Loki was in a mood due to his lack of power. The young girl looked lost as she picked herself up off the ground and tried to figure out what to do. I felt a wave of disgust towards her as she met my gaze. Who was she to be so confused by living with the rest of us. Just another servant, born on their knees destined to die on their knees. I scoffed and continued looking for a victim of my theft. Soon my eyes caught sight of a young man with blond hair and a nice set of armor on him. Along with the armor however, was a bag of coins attached to his hip. I licked my lips "Perfect."

My feet sprung into action, moving me forwards as I began running at full speed towards the man, tuning my head backwards just in time to run into him, knocking us both on the ground. "I'm so sorry sir!" I forced my brown eyes to grow wide, putting both my hands on his sides while my fingers untied the bag and slipped it into my sleeve before pushing myself up off the ground.

The man stood up, brushed himself off and shook his head. "its all…..right?"

Before he could finish his sentence I was running away, pushing in between people, my fingers clutching the bag of money. "HEY!"

There it was, he noticed it was gone. Truly I was impressed, most people took longer to notice. My feet moved quickly, up and down to shove my body forwards and away from the man that was no doubt chasing me by now. "Stop her!"

I smirked as I dodged people, jumping up over a table and sliding under a cart, almost looking back to see where the man was but I was thrown to the ground before I had time to do so. My back slammed into the ground and my whole chest felt broken as my lungs gasped for the wind that was knocked out of me. My wide eyes stared up at what had stopped me so suddenly. It was a large man with a dark beard and similar armor to the man previously chasing me. The blond man caught up just as the larger man was pulling me to my feet. "Come on you little thief"

I kicked and screamed, nails digging into the mans hand as he fought to hold me down. "NO!"

"Fandral, why were you chasing this woman?" the large beared man asked.

"She stole my sack Volstagg. A crafty one she is, I almost didn't notice it was gone."

His blue eyes stared down at me with a mix of amusement and admiration. I kicked and thrashed again, spitting in his face. My eyes were filled with hate at the man infront of me. How dare he find my need for theft amusing. How dare he look down upon me for the life his people caused me.

"Well, what do you want to do with her?"

Fandral stood straight up, placing his hand on his hip and tilted his head. "What's your name child?"

I held my glare and snarled.

"Take her to the cells. If she won't behave well enough to tell me her name, she can be caged my the animal she is trying so hard to act like." He turned to walk away but stopped, looking back at me and yanked the bag that was hidden in my dress away. "And this belongs to me."

I kicked again, loosing energy but refusing to show weakness. I was drug through the streets, ignoring the looks of people passing by. What did they know of my situation? That I was some thief in need of some prison time? A kid who need a time out? No, I was just some girl who never made it and was finally getting what she deserved. I kept my eyes on the ground, thinking that maybe if I relaxed, they would relax and I could slip though their grip.

The two men now known as Volstagg and Fandral slowed their pace as I did, looking back at me. "Are you calming down young one?"

I didn't look up and made no action to show that I had heard them.

"I think she has. Are you going to tell us your name now?"

I felt their fingers loosen from around my arms and in one quick motion, I twisted into a 180, pulling my arms from their grip and taking off down the street in another attempt to escape them. My eyes were wide as I ran, breathing heavily and throwing anything I could behind me to stop them. I heard crashes all round me as people moved out of my way, some shoving back but nothing with enough force to knock me down as I was moving to fast for them to get any good grip. The road grew narrower and narrower forcing my pace to come to a halt as I reached a dead end within an ally. I was breathing heavily searching for any means of escape when my eyes caught sight of a roof top that was much lower than the rest. I reached my arm up and closed my eyes, fingers spreading wider as I felt the ground shift beneath me. Soon I was being lifted into the air as a green glow surrounded my form. I heard feet skidding to a halt as the men known as Volstagg and Fandral slowed to watch me rise into the air. I heard a grunt and suddenly I felt a weight around my thigh and my whole body being yanked back into the ground. My eyes grew wide as my body collapsed on the dirt below and a weight on my chest. I cried out, still trying to escape but the use of my power had taken a lot of energy out of me. I knew what I had wasn't strong but it was my only hope of an escape and I had just wasted it.

I was vaguely aware of the men pulling me to my feet before my dirty hair fell in my face and my eyes closed, plunging me into my own darkness.

**Loki's Prov**

There was a commotion outside as I made my way into the lobby of the palace. Fandral and Volstagg were arguing about something and my mother was trying to calm them down.

"No! There is no way she is of the streets! Not with that power! You saw her eyes!" Fandral was pacing, trying to think as Volstagg sat, trying to reason with him.

"Yes, but she is just a girl. She clearly has not reached her full peak yet. She passed out after just a short while! She is no danger to us…..not yet at least."

"But she could be!"

I entered causally, catching the attention of everyone in the room. "Who seems to be the cause of your stress now Fandral? Another lady gone too far?" I smirked, sitting down in one of the chairs after grabbing an apple off of the table and taking a bite.

Fandral glared at me before standing up straight, a serious look on his face. "A girl yes, but not of my attraction." He paused for a moment before looking me in the eyes. "She has magic."

I shrugged. "Lots of people have magic Fandral, it is not uncommon."

"Yes but we don't know what kind!"

"So you are just going to lock up everyone with magic until you can figure out the source? Is that your plan?"

"No. Im saying that she is locked up because she is a thief and I am concerned become very few people can LEVITATE with their magic!"

I raised an eyebrow. "I can."

"Yes! And you are a god Loki! She is not!"

I shifted on my feet, tilting my head to the side to look over at my mother with a smirk. "Frigga?"

My mother stepped forward, her hand outstretched. "Loki, please. You do not know of what she is. "

My heart grew hard, anger welling up inside as my mother turned her back to me, facing Fandral. "Fandral please ensure she is not released until further questioning may occur"

Fandral stepped forward. "yes, my lady."

Fury flowed through my veins as I straightened up and quickly left the room, making no attempt to hide my anger for them. I pushed open the doors. I shook my head, trying to shake the un-natrual protective feeling I had for this girl. I knew what the penalty for theft from a royal was. I had to talk to her. If she was like me…..if she had powers like mine…..

**Eyra's Prov**

I opened my eyes to find my head resting against a wall, arms chained to the ground and the smell of damn stone around me. The room was dark and I couldn't hear anything around me. Slowly my eyes adjusted to see the bars in front of me and I knew I was in a dungeon. The door jiggled and swung open to reveal a man with long black hair and piercing green eyes. He wore black and green armor and held a scepter in his left hand.

I kept my eyes on him as we walked in, closing the door behind him, motioning to the guards to leave. When he turned to me he held a stare with no emotion.

After a long silence I spoke, annoyance clear in my voice. "If you want something, take it, if not go away."

He chuckled. "I would expect more respect towards your lord."

I snorted. "You must be Loki." I looked up at him with a glare "My _lord_"

He snarled, moving forward to grip my neck. "You will show me some respect!"

"I shall do no such thing! You deserve nothing I have to offer!" I choked as his grip on my throat tightened.

He shook his head and released me, dropping me to the ground. "This gets us nowhere."

I looked up, holding my throat. "Ya think?"

There was a silence before he turned around, eyeing me. "Your magic. Let me see it."

"No." I refused to be held here due to my magic. "I can't control it."

"I will. Just let me see what you can do."


	2. Something Untold

I eyed Loki in suspension, wondering why he would want to see my magic. I knew he had his own and I knew he was one of the strongest in the 9 realms so him being able to control mine was not a concern. What was a concern was him using me for his own devices. I knew what he had done with Amroa, how he had given her powers, made her an Enchantress then used her for his own deeds. He stung her along then threw her to the bildshnipe when he was done with her.

"What do you care what I can do?" I kept my head turned, refusing to look at him.

I heard him shift to a crouch, then felt a hand on my chin, forcing my hazel eyes to look into his green ones. "You have no one, you are alone, aren't you?"

I snorted and tried to pull my face out of his hands but he wouldn't let go. He smirked. "I can help you."

This time I turned to him and snarled. "Help me like you help Amora?"

He threw my face to the side and stood up. "You know nothing of her."

"I know you gave her powers, you pushed her to be what she didn't know she could be, you made her love you. You lied to her and threw her away like trash! Everyone knows Loki! Everyone knows what you did, how you treat people, like some how you're better than them!"

Through my anger, my eyes glowed yellow and I gasped when I saw his skin turn blue, markings engraved on his face, surrounding bright red eyes with black pupils. I hadn't realized what I was doing. My eyes grew wide as I went quiet and just stared at him.

"Finally learn your place?" He smirked at my silence, assuming I was backing down due to his status, having no idea that my magic had revealed who he was.

"No…I just….I…." I stammered, to shocked to speak.

He slowly walked towards me, gripping my face again, taking note of my still golden eyes. "I see you are trying to hide those beautiful eyes. Show me what they can do."

I grinned, finding my footing and sitting straight up, pulling myself out of my shock. "Have they told you?"

His eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "excuse me?"

I laughed. "I guess not." This will be fun. My eyes turned back to their hazel color, silently telling Loki he wasn't getting to see my tricks today.

"Show Me!" he screamed suddenly, gripping my throat and pinning me against the wall.

I spit in his face. "No."

"Ugggh!" he shoved forward harder against the wall, the shackles on my wrists tearing the skin before dropping me to the ground. "I will get it out of you. Do not toy with me child."

"I am no toy. Toys get broken." I glared up at him from the ground, ignoring the pain coming from my wrists and back.

"We shall see about that. Everything breaks sooner or later." He turned and left the cell, slamming the door shut behind him.

Once I knew he was gone, I let out a cry, grabbing my torn and bleeding wrists. My hair fell in my face as silent tears fell down my dirty face.

Loki's Prov

I exited the cells, ignoring the looks I received from the guards who had most likely heard the conversation that had taken place. I walked past them, to angry to make any sort of 'get back to work' comment. Not wanting to walk through the castle and deal with the questions that I knew would come, I teleported into my room to find another maid cleaning. Her eyes grew wide as she gasped. "My lord."

"Get out." I walked past her, removing my armor as she lowered her head, quickly leaving the room. When I heard the door click I removed my armor and sat on the bed, staring at my hands. "What's wrong with me?" It took all my might to not break something. Why did I care what that girl had to say? Why was it bothering me so much that she knew something about myself that I didn't? "RAHHHHHHHH" I screamed, suddenly standing and shoving my entire work table on its side with a large crash.

Within seconds, Thor was breaking down the door, hammer ready in hand. "Brother! What happened?" his face full on concern.

I glare up at him, "Get. Out."

Instead of doing as I wished, Thor took a step forward. "Brother, what has gotten into you lately? You're behavior has been worrying us."

I turned my head, refusing to look at my brother. Once again I felt like I was the outcast, the constant concern of the world when I just wanted to be left alone. "Nothing is wrong."

"You and I both know that untrue."

"Then why do you ask questions to which you already know the answer?" I glared again, challenging Thor.

"Because we care, Father, Mother, The Warriors Three and Sif, we are all worried."

I snapped. "Well don't. I have no need for your pitty or concern. Now leave."

Thor lowered his head with a sigh. "As you wish."

Once again the door clicked, leaving me to my thoughts. I was an outcast, no matter what I did, no matter how I acted, I was always different. I was always treated like they wanted to accept me, like they wanted to be around be but everything was forced. I looked out the window, watching as the sun began to set behind the purple mountains that outlined the golden city. I sighed, putting my armor back on and walking out the doors of my chambers and into the dark hallways.

A few hours had past of me walking in the familiar woods. The sun had long since set and the sky was filled with stars. Each one trying to outshine the one next to it. I sat at the river side, perched on a rock, looking at the water below.

"Its funny, each star is so beautiful yet none stand out. They all look the same no matter how bright they shine."

I turned quickly, eyes wide, searching for who ever spoke. "Show yourself."

"I am not here to harm you Loki. I have no need to hide." A woman stepped out of the forest. Her long black hair flowing messily behind her as she held her arms in front of her. She wore tattered clothing, showing that she was of a low status.

"How were you able to sneak up on me?"

"Sometimes when people are in deep thought they fail to hear even the loudest things around them."

I glared, unsure of what she was trying to say.

She laughed lightly. "I simply walked Loki. There was no sneaking." She moved closer, causing me to tense up, not trusting her intentions.

"What is a woman doing out so late in the forest. Are you not afraid of what is hiding in the dark?"

She sat down next to me, her eyes staring into the water below. "I live here. I have no fear of my home. You however, you are far from your home. What brings you out here?"

I eyed her, not trusting her. "I come to think. To be alone." I turned my head back to the water, hoping that she would take the hint and leave. Much to my dismay, she stayed where she was.

"its not always best to be alone. Even if no words are said, company is nice." She smiled softly, looking up at me before looking back at the water.

"Who are you?" I finally asked, letting the curiosity get the better of me.

"My name is Evengilana."

I sat up straighter, eyes growing wide. "A mystic?"

She nodded. "Yes, a mystic of the forest."

"Why are you here?" I became on edge, knowing what mystics were and what they can do. Mystics were temperamental creatures, taking the form of whatever world they were inhabiting. They preyed on broken souls, feeding off their energy, luring in broken men before devouring them. They had the power to control will and very few could resist.

"I am here to warn you. You are not what Odin tells you. You will never be of Asgurd decent as you were not born of this relm."

I eyed her, fully intrigued. "What are you saying?"

She stood up, walking away, back into the forrest. "Ask Odin who you really are, maybe then you will know why the thrown was never yours to claim."

I stood from the rock, taking a step forward to follow her but she vanished, as many Mystics did, leaving me alone to think of what she had said. Was there a reason I was always left behind? Some birth defect or history I was never told about? Narrowing my eyes, I teleported back to the palace, knowing just who to ask.


	3. Savior

Eyra moaned, opening her eyes but instantly regretting it. Her wrists were still chained, dried blood on the rusting shackles digging into her scabbed skin. Her legs were numb from not being able to move them for an extended period of time. The roar of the wind rushing against the castle walls filled her ears as she listened to the heavy storm outside and for once, a spit second, she thought about how lucky she was to not be out there. Her brain thought about so many things, memories, friends, the past and it almost brought her to tears.

_"Mom! Mom! Look what I found!" the 6 year old Eyra ran into the small farm house, clutching a kitten who's paw had been cut open. It meowed in pain but she held onto it carefully, trying not to hurt it anymore. Her eyes were big and wide, filled with concern for the animal. _

_Her mother smiled down on her, kneeling and taking the kitten into her arms. "Where ever did you find this?"_

_"Out in the fields. Some kinds were kicking it…" Tears formed around her eyes at the fresh memory. "I saved it. Please can we keep it?"_

_Her mother frowned. "Eyra darling, you know we can't afford to feed it…."_

_"Moma please! I'll feed it, Ill take care of it. Its hurt…." She frowned, looking up at her mother with pleading hazel eyes. _

_Her mother sighed, knowing she couldn't say no to her daughter at the kindness she was showing. That was something she had hoped her daughter would never loose. "Alright." She smiled. "Come on. Lets go make it a bed shall we?" _

A loud clink at the cell door pulled her out of the memory. She looked up to find a young woman with greasy, dirty brown hair and a tattered blue dress standing with a frown in front of her. In her hands was a plate of food. "You must be hungry."

Her eyes showed fear but her smile was warm. Eyra just looked away, refusing to acknowledge her presence. She heard a sigh and another soft klink as the metal tray was slid on the floor to her feet. The servant walked away without another word.

Once the girl was gone, Eyra took note of the bread, apple and water that was sitting on her plate. The bread looked stale, the apple slightly rotten and the water was dirty.

She snorted, talking to herself. "Wow, some gracious leaders ya got there Asgard. Taken real good care of your people."

She sat up, reaching for the food with her sore wrists but unable to use them due to the deep wounds. "Fine." She focused her eyes, staring at the food until they grew golden and the food begun to rise, levitating towards her. Her mind hurt at how much focus this took but her stomach was screaming at her, needing the food more than her mind needed the pain to stop. She watched as the food made its way over to her, resting on her knees that were pulled up to her chest. She relaxed, releasing the hold her mind had on the food. She smiled, proud of herself as she ate the bread off her knees. When she was done, she rested her head back on the wall, exhausted.

Thunder rolled in, causing a loud crash in the skies above her. She closed her eyes, smiling and relaxing, enjoying the storm for the first time in years.

Loki looked out his window, watching the rain fall and the dark skies loom over the golden city. He closed his eyes, breathing the sent in through his nose. He had always loved the rain. It was beautiful, harsh and dark. Everyone in the city rushed to find shelter, away from it. He never understood though. He never understood why people ran from the rain. It was just water. "Just water. Nothing wrong with it, nothing harmful about it…why?"

The sound of the water crashing on the castle walls filled his ears as he smiled at the one thing that made him happy. There was a knock at the door, putting a frown back on his face as he turned to face the person now entering.

"Brother"

Loki's eyes narrowed. "what." It wasn't a question, rather a snapping response.

"A frost giant has entered the gates, they are hidden within the city. Father requires you to assist the search." Thor stood, a serious face with dead set eyes stared back at Loki.

Loki nodded, conjuring his staff in his hands and walking quickly to the door. "Lets go."

The rain poured down, soaking every fiber of Loki's body as they rushed though the streets, knocking down every door in the city in search of the frost giant. Women screamed, men stood angrily as the troops kicked down doors, invading peoples homes. Loki had split off from Thor, hoping to search on his own. The mud on his boots slung everywhere as he brought his foot up, kicking down a brown wooden door to a peasants home. It broke with a loud crash, followed by a woman's scream. She look panicked, her wide blue eyes reaching for her daughter. Loki's stomach caught in his throat as he stared at the young child in the woman's arms. Her skin was blue, red eyes filled with fear stared back up at him. Anger cursed though his veins as he walked forward, ripping the child from the woman's arms, ignoring her pleas and cries.

"Please! No! You can't! She's just a girl! No..No no no no! My baby girl!" The woman followed him outside, gripping his arms before he threw her to the ground.

"You dare hide a frost giant in the home of Odin! Treason! You commit treason against your king!" Loki screamed, his hand gripping tightly around the crying girl.

"Moma! Moma!" Her red eyes were wide, fear surging through her veins.

Her mother quickly stood from the mud, ignoring the way her hair was tangled or the way her hands were shaking from the cold. "Its alright Liza! Its going to be ok! You be a good girl now and just do what the man says! It will be ok!" Her tears were lost in the rain as the guard drug the woman away, not looking the young girl in the eyes.

Loki looked down at the girl and a flash of pity shown in his eyes before he quickly erased any thought. This girl was a monster. She was evil. Her piercing scream however made Loki jump slightly when she dropped to her knees, hands going to cover hear ears and her skin going so cold that Loki almost let go of her arm. Her tears turned to ice sickles on her face, her hands turned to ice cubes as she froze the ground below her feet. His eyes widened when his hand started to turn light blue, dark blue markings wrapping around his wrist and up his arm. In one swift motion, he brought his arm up and struck her behind the head, knocking her out. He watched as her limp body fell onto the frozen mud with a thump. He took a step back from her, pulling his hand under his sleeve, sighing in relief as it turned back to its normal pale color. A guard rushed over to him, picking the girl up and taking her away without a word to the god.

Loki turned on his heal, leaving the rest to his men as he made his way back to the castle. He pushed open the doors, walking quickly down the stairs and past the guars standing in front of the large golden doors. They shifted their weight, not allowing him entrance into the room. "I'm afraid The King has ordered us to deny entrance of this room to anyone."

Their eyes showed determination and fear, unsure what do do.

Loki glared at them. "I am the prince of Asgard and I order you to allow me passage before I have you guarding the stalls to my horse for the rest of your life."

The guards looked at each other before nodded, stepping back to allow Loki to open the doors to the treasure room. He made his way past gold pillars, down the stairs and to the center of the room where a stone table sat, holding the Tesseract. It's power far to great for a normal man to control however, it was made my the frost giants, containing there power. His hands made their way to its handles, picking it up and gasping when his hands once again turned light blue, dark blue markings making their way up his arms and onto his face. He saw his reflection in the Tesseract, his now red eyes holding a glare. He heard the door open and the booming voice of his father. "My Son…"

Loki put down the Tesseract, turning to glare at the man he had once called father. "What am I?"

Odin frowned, looking down on Loki with sad eyes. "You are my son."

Loki shook his head, an evil grin on his face. "No. I am not. I am one of them! I understand now, why I was always second to Thor."

"Loki…" Odin frowned, taking a step closer.

"NO! No matter how much you claimed to love me you couldn't bare the thought of a frost giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!"

Odin shook his head. "Loki, my son…That was never my intention."

Loki looked down, head off to the side. "How? Why?"

Odin started to make his ay down the large, golden stairs, gripping the side rail as he walked. "During the great war with the frost giants, The night we won. I found a baby, Laufy's son, much to small to be of full blood….I took him in…"

Loki's red eyes burned with hate for the man above him. "You lied to me."

He took a step forward toward Odin, his shoulders high and his head low in an animalistic way. He watched as Odin frowned, taking a step forwards but tensing at how threatening Loki looked.

"I never lied Loki. I only wanted the best for you. You are my son."

"NO! I WILL NEVER BE YOUR SON!" His whole body had gone cold, as if his veins had frozen and surged nothing but ice water. His heart ached, hate burning in his eyes for the man who had claimed to love him. "it was all a lie. A political move. You used me, for a truce. That maybe, just maybe when I did find out, I would stand beside you and use my true heritage to save your pathetic life! I was nothing more than a pawn! You never loved me." He took another step forward. "Say it…Say its true. You never loved me."

Odin shook his head. "Loki I will always love you."

"LIAR! Say it!" He screamed, and watched as Odin fell to the floor, grabbing at his heart, gasping for air.

Loki paused for a moment, a sick grin spreading across his face before his eyes grew wide, rushing to Odin's side, his skin going back to its pale color. "Guards! Help! Guards!" His voice sounded panicked as he stood up, watching as the guards came to the aid of their king.

Eyra lifted her head when she saw the guards thow a young girl into the cell across from her. Her red eyes were filled with frozen tears, her blue skin making it clear as to why she was crying. She curled in a ball, chains moving as she brought her arms to wrap around her knees. Eyra sighed, too tired to say anything so she rested her head back against the wall and went back to sleep.

A few hours later, dinner was brought to them and once again, Eyra used her magic to feed herself. She heard a gasp however when the young girl saw what she was doing. Eyra smiled, looking at the girl. "What? You've never seen magic before?"

The girl shook her head, too scared to talk.

Eyra nodded. "Those are some cool eyes you've got there…" She could at least be nice to the poor thing.

The girl sniffed, rubbing her eyes, trying to hide them.

Eyra pushed on. "How do I get eyes like that?"

A voice came from down the hallway and startled the both of them. "You gotta be a Frost Giant, but you should know all about that, shouldn't you Eyra?"

The young girl started to whimper as Loki came into view. Eyra glanced at the girl before looking back up at Loki. "What do you want?"

"How did you know?" His voice was harsh, rough and angry.

Eyra smirked. "So, you finally found out did you?"

Within seconds, he was in her cell, pinning her to the wall with an icy blue hand around her throat. "TELL ME!"

She choked, her hands grasping Loki's wrist as she heard the girl scream, trying to get him to stop. "I…I…its….can't…breathe…"

Loki dropped her to the ground, glaring at her. "Tell me how you knew."

"I saw it….you….the skin….I can see people for who they really are." Eyra looked up at Loki, holding a glare and spitting at his feet. "I see everything you are. You're emotions, your fears, your memories. Call it a magic trick."

Her eyes glanced over to the girl who looked petrified in the corner of her cell. She nodded, giving a half smile telling her everything was alright but the girl made no sign of relaxing.

"So, that's what you can do." Loki nodded, relaxing for a second, looking down on her in thought. He crouched down, taking her chin in his soft hands. "You are quite a jewel Eyra."

He was gone before she could say anything else, leaving her breathing heavily, eyes wide and wild at what just happened. A small frail voice brought her back to reality. "Are you ok?"

Eyra looked up at the girl, assuming the voice came from her chapped blue lips. "Yeah. I'm fine. How bout you get some rest hu?"

"He will come back." Her wide red eyes showed fear.

"I'll stay up, make sure nothing happens. I promise." She smiled at the girl, warm and big, trying to get her to come out of her shell of fear. "Maybe tomorrow you can tell me your name and I'll tell you mine ok?"

The girl nodded, red eyes looking her up and down, trying to decide if she was telling the truth or not. Deciding that it was safe, she shifted and Eyra smiled, resting her head back against the wall, watching the young girl curl up in a ball and slowly drift off into the world of sleep.

Once the heard the girls breathing steady, she sighed, shifting so the chains made a clanging sound, dropping to the ground. Her wrists burned and she had been slowly surging her magic through them to get them off. As soon as the hit the ground, she stood up, getting her footing back.

"Mirya voc tu nos" she whispered, eyes glowing as the lock clicked, signaling her freedom. With one last look at the sleeping girl, she turned her back and ran out the door.

Eyra ran through the dark streets, ducking down or behind something when she thought she heard someone. Most of the time is was just late night workers or men returning from the bar but there was one guard who she had just barely managed to dodge the glance from. The skies were clear, the stars shining brightly and for a brief moment, Eyra wondered if her mother was up there. "No, don't think. It does you no good. The past is the past. Move on." She muttered to herself, standing up from behind a large horse cart and running through the streets, hoping that her stuff was still in the ally where she left it.

The streets were still muddy from the storm that had only just stopped a few hours ago, covering her torn boots and soaking her feet to the bone. Her torn dress matched the color of the sticks around her, falling off her shoulder as she turned the corner, eyes wide and searching. The ally was just up the way and she knew she was in the clear so she slowed her pace, enjoying the brisk air as it bit at her bruised skin. Her mind went back to the girl in cell. She must be so scared and would be even more so when she woke up to Erya gone. Her heart sank at how alone the girl was, probably ripped from her already dead mother. She shook her head, trying to remind herself that it wasn't her job to take care of others but a voice in the back of her mind told her she was wrong. "Erya, what are you doing?" She stopped, looking up at the sky. "When did you become so cold?"

_A young Eyra laughed, running around the small yard chasing the puppy her mother had let her keep. Her long hair flowed behind her freely as she bounced up and down with a stick in her hand. "Come on boy! Come get it!" She smiled widely, laughing harder when the puppy barked, running forward but tripping on its own feet and rolling down the hill in a ball. She took off after it, throwing the stick to the side for fear of the puppy's injury. When she got to the bottom of the hill, she found the dog on its back, wiggling its hips and his tongue hanging out of his mouth. The dog barked and bit his tongue, causing him to yelp and jump to his feet once more. _

_"Ditto! You silly!" she smiled, bending down to hold the squirming puppy to her chest. "I'll always take care of you no matter what!" The puppy barked, licking her face as she laughed. _

Erya sighed, smiling at the memory. She turned on her heal, running back down the street she had just came from. Her breath was ragged as she ran, racing daylight back to the castle.


	4. Run Bunny Run

**Hey guys! Sorry its been forever since i've updated. Work has been busting my ass lately and I just haven't had time! Im not getting many reviews so let me know if its even worth continuing. Thanks!**

Loki paced back and forth, how could they let her get away? She was in the cell, HE was the last one to see her so of coarse people were talking. His hands were behind his back, anger in his eyes. Thor stood next to him, unsure what to do. "Brother….I don't understand why you are so angry. She was a thief, nothing more. There are other things Asguard should be worrying about."

He turned, fire hot in his green eyes. "Don't you see Thor? Its not about what she did! She escaped! Don't you fear for the safety of our people, knowing that criminals locked away in the most secure prison in the kingdom can just…walk away in the mid of night?!" He lied, knowing that if he brought up the safety of the people Thor would find the situation more serious.

"Of coarse I do brother, and we will solve that problem but for now…."

The door burst open, a guard running into the room. "Your Highness, the frost giant is gone."

Thor's eyes grew wide. "Impossible! I was just down there!" He turned to Loki who had an unreadable expression on his face. "Brother?"

Loki looked at Thor and started to make his way to the door. "Find her!"

Eyra sat up against a building, carving an apple with a sharpened rock. The young girl was fast asleep next to her, breathing softly and Eyra could only release a sigh of relief that they had gotten out of there when they did.

_The halls were dark as Eyra made her way back into the castle, listening for any voices that would alert her of surrounding guards. She kept her head low as she pressed her back agaist a wall, looking around the corner that led to the dungons. There were 2 guards whom she had previously walked passed using her magic to cloak her from sight. She knew that if she used her magic to get herself in, she would be to exhausted to get back out so she looked around, trying to find another way in. She looked to her left, up at the ceiling then on the ground trying to find something she could used. A small piece of metal caught her eye and she smiled. Her long fingers reached down to pick up the sliver of iron, her arm retracting then tossing it into the opposite hallway. She hid in the dark as she saw both guards go check out the noise. She took that moment to dart into the dungon, keeping to the shadows and making her way over to the cell that the young girl was in. She approached, tapping the cage gently before raising her hand and unlocking the lock with her magic. The girl jumped awake, eyes wide at the intruder, unable to make out who it was in the dark. _

_"Shhh….." Eyra whispered, moving closer to the terrified girl. "its alright. I'm getting you out of here." _

_The girl nodded, still scared as Eyra broke the chains, lifted the girl up and ran out of the dungon just in time for the guards to get back. She looked back one last time, watching as the sat down, having no idea they let Eyra and the Frost Giant escape. _

Eyra looked up at the night sky, knowing she should get some rest because tomorrow she was tasked with finding a place to hide the girl who's name she still had no idea of. She leaned her head back agaist the wall behind her, slowly drifting off with the young Frost Giant in her arms.

The sun woke Eyra, its bright rays burring her closed eyes. She groaned, shifting to find the girl still asleep in her arms. She sighed, shaking her slightly and frowing when she bolted up, eyes wide in terror.

"What…where…" She was looking around, panicked until her eyes fell on Eyra. Fear and recognition flashed through her eyes before she slowed her breathing. "Are we free?"

Eyra frowned. "Not yet. We are still in the city. They will be looking for us." She stood up, offering a hand to the girl. "Come on, we need to get moving."

The girl didn't take her hand, she just sat there and looked up. "Why?"

Eyra sighed, sitting back down in the dirt. "I break you out of prison, risking my own life in the process, commit treason doing so and you ask why?" She scoffed and crossed her arms. "Most people would just say thank you."

The girl looked down at her blue skin with a frown. "I'm not most people."

Eyra stood up, annoyed that she was in the situation she was. She should have just left the girl. Its not her problem. The streets are no place for a child, let alone a frost giant. It was just one more mouth to feed, one more back to watch and now she was in deep shit for treason. She could be hung for helping this girl. She would get her out of the city, to safety and that would be the end of that. "Lets just go."

The girl nodded, knowing she was crossing a line and was terrified this older girl would dump her off somewhere. She was right, she should be grateful someone came for her. She was a monster.

Eyra made her way though the back allys she traveled oh so often, avoiding all of the main roads or anything close to it. There were so many old roads that were untraveled, un touched for years. She stuck her hands in her pockets, walking ahead, looking back every once and a while to make sure the girl was still there. "So, what's your name anyways?"

The girl looked up, shocked to hear Eyra speak. They had been walking for hours and not a single word was said. "Its Liza."

"You ever heard of the Winchester Legend Liza?" The silence was killing Eyra and so she figured she could at least talk to the poor girl, even if she was just guna dump her off when they were far enough away from anyone who would harm her.

Liza shook her head. "No."

Eyra nodded. "Well, you see Asguard wasn't always all gold roads and glorious kings. There was a time, a dark age, when the streets were filled with scum, the people starved, killed each other for petty things. The king of the dark age was…..cruel. The people fed off his energy, taking after his cruelty as a way of survival." Eyra sighed, taking a left turn and walking right into a small row of shops. The buildings were falling apart, signs rotted away and the roofs were caved in. It was clear this part of the city had been long since forgotten about.

"The Winchesters, a poor family that owned a shop just up the street were robbed. The mother was killed, burned alive leaving a young daughter alone on the streets with no protection, no savior. She knew she would never make it so instead of living with the memories of her mothers screams, she took her life on top of these buildings. A few months later the city burnt to the ground. The King, unwilling to fix his own city left, leaving the throne open to anyone who could sit in a chair. The Odinsons who were a very wealthy family, high up in the military took the thrown, making Asguard what it is now. Some say that it was the ghost of the Winchesters that caused the city to be burnt down, an act of revenge for their deaths. When it was rebuilt, many of the buildings were left up and forgotten or simply built around and over. I don't really know why they left them up, just that they did. All of these back roads that we are taking, they are the old streets of Asguard."

Liza looked up sadly at the decaying buildings. "So instead of helping the broken, they just left them to die." She stopped walking, looking up at Eyra with a look that would break any mothers heart. "Am I broken?"

Erya sighed, walking over to Liza and giving her a small hug. "We all are sweetheart…we all are."

Loki growled, throwing a chair across the room of the house he was currently in. The small house was cluttered with children's toys, pots, pans, small towels and dirty clothes. He turned on his heal and glared at the woman whom was cowering in the corner. "Where is she?"

"Please….she…I haven't seen her….not since…not since you took her." The older woman had tears running down her face, she was in a ball on the floor with her head in her hands. "Not since you took my baby girl….my baby girl…baby girl.." suddenly her crying stopped and the woman turned her head to him with a defying glare. Her sorrow turned to anger, hatred and pain. "She was MINE! She was a good girl! A good, smart girl! And you…you….you and your thugs! You took her! Because what, she was different?! So what if she was a frost giant! She didn't choose to be born that way and yet you condem her, treat her like a criminal as if she had a choice! As if she…."

Loki stepped forward, backhanding the now standing woman watchng as she fell to the floor. "Her existnace is not what we are condemning, it is her location."

The woman half sobbed, half laughed. "If you could find her that is."

Loki grabed the woman off the floor, slaming her against a wall. " .She?"

The woman looked up at him with both a look of fear and defiance. "I don't know."

Loki leaned in, his breath hot on her neck. He brushed his cheek against hers, hands going to the hairs covering her face. He took a step forward, shoving his body against hers. "There are…..other ways of getting information."

He looked down on her with a look that made her gasp. "How could you…"

He moved his hand to the hem of her torn dress. "So beautiful. How could I not?"

She shook her head, trying to shove him off of her. "And you call yourself a prince of Asgard. How dare you!"

"Where." His hand moved up, lifting her dress slightly. "Is." The dress lifted more to her mid thigh. "She."

"I…I…I don't know. I swear. Please don't.." the woman was back to her fragile, tear stained self, shaking against his body. He sighed, letting her drop to the floor. "A liar knows a liar and you are not lying." With that, he left the small house leaving the woman shaking and in tears on the floor.

Thor stood outside with a look of worry on his face. "Brother….."

"She hasn't seen the girl." Loki walked passed his 'brother' making his way back onto the streets. It was nearly dinner time and they had scoured almost everywhere but with the easy hour the girls had ahead of them, no one could afford the time to stop looking. Loki could care less about the frost giant, it was truly Eyra he was after. She was powerful, he could sense it but how powerful was unknown to him.

"Did you harm the woman?" Thor's booming voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Not physically." Loki answered casuly.

"What did you do to her?" Thor knew his bother's interrogation techniques and was not fond of them. He feared for the woman inside the house but knew better that to go inside to console her.

"I did not harm her Thor. You can go see for yourself if you would like though I advise against it. A mourning woman needs her space from the men who caused her such pain."

"Yes….I suppose she does hate us at the current moment." Thor's voice was thoughtful, trying to decide if he should take Loki's advice into action or not.

"Oh come now Thor, you aren't seriously going to believe anything a woman whom was harboring a frost giant says. Women lie. Grieving woman more than most."

"As do you brother. Do you not remember that silver tongue of yours?"

"How dare you compare my lies to that of a traitor!" Loki glared at Thor, eyes burning with hate and betrayal.

"Brother….I did not mean it in such a manor." Thor took a step forward, trying to apologize.

"Of coarse not. You never think before you speak." Loki turned on his heal, disappearing from the streets and teleporting himself to his thinking place; the old part of Asgard.

Eyra sat on the floor eating a can of food she had found in one of the old houses. Liza was asleep in the corner, breathing softly with her blue hands under her head as a pillow. She finished her food, tossing the can to the side and stood up to look out the window. The sun was setting, telling her night was almost upon them. They would have to move soon. Escaping the castle walls would be hard enough and their only chance would be to jump them at night. Her eyes grew wide and she gasped as she saw a figure she had no intention of ever seeing again. His long black hair fell to his shoulders as he walked, his green armor fit snuggly on his thin body. She ducked down, crawling over to Liza, shaking her slightly. She awoke with a gasp, Eyra putting a hand over her mouth, shaking her head and motioning to the door. Liza looked from the door back to Eyra confused so Eyra mouthed 'Loki' and watched as Liza's eyes grew wide. "Shhhh. Stay low and follow me." She whispered, keeping her close as they crouched over to the window.

Loki sat on the steps of the old building, his head in his hands, his mind swimming with thoughts about Odin, Thor, Frigga, His life, the lies, fake smiles, false friendships. It all made sense now. Everything. How they all ignored him, treated him like he was different. Before he even realized it, he felt wet tears streaming down his face and he growled, wiping them away. These buldings, abandoned, left to rot, forgotten in the excitement of a new kingdom, Loki felt sorry for them. They held secrets, held stories, broken lives, so much pain within these walls yet they still stood. They survived all these years. He wondered what Frigga thought about. If she knew what he was and stilled loved him. If Odin even told her. How could a mother love such a monster? Liza's mother did. She cried for her lost daughter, risked rape for her, risked death knowing what she was. He shook his head, trying to make the thoughts stop.

Eyra watched from the window as Loki sat on the steps, his head in his hands. She felt her heart break a little when she saw the tears fall down his face. He looked so alone, so vulnerable. She had never seen this side of him before and doubted that anyone else had either. She heard Liza gasp as he held his hand out, watching as it turned blue, a ball of ice forming in his palm. "He….he…..he's like me…"

Eyra frowned. "no….He's nothing like you."

"But he…."

"He may look like you, share the same blood as you but you are nothing like him." Eyra looked at the girl with a stern look. "You're better than him."

Liza frowned. "He looks so sad…..so alone." She looked up at Eyra and then did something that shocked the older girl. Her skin went from the blue tint to full pale, her red eyes fading to a golden brown. Erya gasped, letting go of Liza's hand as she stood up and walked out the front door, slowly and cautiously towards Loki.

"Hey….you alright mister?"

Loki's head shot up and he glared at the person whom was standing in front of him. He relaxed when he saw it was just a young girl but very quickly dried his tears and stood up, starting to walk away. "Go home kid. It's dangerous out here."

"Why are you out here then?" she paused, looking up at him with innocent eyes before taking a step forward to follow. "If its so dangerous."

Loki turned to look at the girl incredulously. "Because unlike a child like yourself, I can take care of myself."

Liza scoffed. "I'm tougher than you think. You should have some faith in people."

Loki tilted his head, taking a step forward towards the girl. "Do you know who you're talking to?"

The young girl smiled up at him. "Someone who's alone." Liza knew she was treading dangerous waters but she had to do this. She had to know just how alone Loki was. Just how similar they were. Knowing that he was a Frost Giant put him in a new light for her. She had thought back to when he was violent, when he was angry. He was angry because he wanted people to respect him, to treat him like he was royalty. Every time he reacted, it was because he felt inferior.

"What would you know of being alone?" He glared but didn't walk away.

Liza smiled. "I'm an orphan"

Loki looked down on her with a look of pity. His eyes grew soft even though he tried to hold his glare. She took another step forward, then turned on her heal and spun around with her hands behind her back. "Its ok though. I don't mind it. I get where I need to go."

There was a rustle in the bushes behind them and it startled Loki, instinctively he shot a blast of energy towards the sound but gasped when he heard a sharp yelp. The girl went running towards the cry of pain, Loki walking behind her with curious eyes. She cried out when she saw a stray dog lying on the ground, covered in blood. She looked up at Loki though tear filled eyes. "How could you?!"

"It was…..it…"

Liza lost her temper, gaining back the hate for Loki she had put aside. "Monster!" She cried, trying to hit him but not before Loki glared, raising his hand to strike her when a shout made him pause.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

He spun around to find Eyra standing not 10 feet from him. "You!"

The young girl stood up, running to Eyra with tears in her eyes. "I thought that….." Eyra glared at Loki, glancing at the girl before cutting her off. "That what? Just because he looked sad you could relate? Make friends? You can't make friends with a monster."

Loki glared, his fits curling into a ball as she watched the girls skin turn from its pale white back to blue, telling him that it was the Frost Giant his brother was searching for. How could he not sense it? How could he let her stand so close and he be so ignorant? How did he miss it? "Tell me, Why do you keep her with you? She is every bit of the monster I am."

"No. You're not a monster because of what you are. You are a monster because of who you are. You're cold, heartless, ruthless and care for no one but yourself."

"Oh and you're so much better. What do you plan on doing with this girl once she is out of the city exactly?"

Eyra looked down at Liza for the first time, seeing the fear and worry in her eyes. "I…."

"Adopt her? Take her as your own? Please. You can barley take care of yourself. You don't want her and you know it."

Eyra shook her head. "I won't leave her."

"Here maybe but outside those city walls, there are no rules. No one would blame you for leaving her. You got her to safety. Its up to her if she can survive on her own." Loki grinned. "There is no hope for her. You keep her here, she will be hunted down for the rest of her pathetic life. You leave her out there, alone, she will become bitter. She will hate every fiber in your body. That hate will slowly burn, shape into a blaze of hate for everyone. Everyone who looks like you, acts like you, speaks like you. She will hate and hate will be all she knows. All Frost Giants ever know. And for what? So you could save a life?" He took a step forward, grinning sickly. "Think of the hundreds she will kill because of you!"

Erya stood her ground physically but emotionally she was crumbling. He was right. She knew he was. She was going to leave her out there, alone, to fend for herself. Liza looked from Eyra to Loki, unsure what was going to happen or what she should do. Seeing her fear, Eyra took her hand, griping it tightly. "I'll figure something out. I always do."

Loki took another step forward, watching as Eyra shifted into a fighting stance. "She'll never belong. You know that."

"Enough!" Erya screamed, shooting a black of energy at Loki, hitting him in the chest and knocking him into the building behind him. She gripped Liza's hand tighter, running down the street with the young girl right on her heals. She knew Loki would get up quickly and that they didn't have much time to escape. She pulled them to an ally way, pushing Liza to the ground. "RUN! Hide! I'll find you!"

Liza shook her head, tears in her eyes. "No…"

"Just go damn it!" Eyra screamed, running back into the streets, knowing it was her Loki was after. Her breath was ragged as she ran down the dirt road, away from where Liza was hiding. She heard feet behind her and pushed faster, praying that if he caught her, he wouldn't catch the girl too. Her chest screamed and suddenly the world was on its side as she was hit with a blast of blue energy, knocking her to the ground, breaking her ankle in the fall. She screamed, eyes wide, hands going to her injury as she tried to get up. She saw Loki standing above her, a look of lust and evil in his eyes before he raised a hand and her whole world went black.

**As I said up top, Im not getting many reviews so let me know if its even worth continuing. Thanks!**


	5. Nightmare

_Eyra screamed at them to stop but they just continued. She watched as their arms went up then fell back down. Tears fell as she heard the whimpers and cried coming from the puppy under their dirty hands. She struggled to get out of their grasp, pleaded for them to stop, to leave her puppy alone but they just laughed. She thrashed, her dark brown hair getting knotted as she kicked, clawed, rolled, anything to get away. Anything to get to her friend. "STOP! STOP IT! PLEASE! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" _

_They laughed, shoving her to the ground. "Fine, we'll just beat you instead."_

_Her eyes grew wide as a foot collided with her ribs, making her body curl in on its self. She raised her eyes to look them in the face, fear evident in her brown irises. Another kick came and she had a split second to look over at her puppy before another blow came, this time to her face. She felt her whole head vibrate, like her brain was shaking, hitting the walls of her skull. She heard screaming, their screaming and when she opened her eyes, she saw flames. She screamed, trying to escape the fire but soon realized she was the fire. Her whole body was alight with blue flames, burring her clothes, the grass, lighting the tree she was under, rising high into the sky. _

_"Help! Somebody! ANYBODY!" She screamed, falling to her knees as the kids ran away, their parents and anyone who was around retreating to safety. No one came for her, no one came close. Everyone ran. Her eyes grew wide when she saw her mother standing on the edge of the crowd that was now forming, eyes wide in horror. "MOMA! MOMA PLEASE HELP ME!" She tried to stand up but after two steps, fell back down so instead she crawled, trying so desperately to reach her mother but with every step she took, her mother took two backwards. Her screams became whimpers as she collapsed completely on the ground. "M…m…momma…."Her tears became streams as she saw a look she would never forget, the look of fear in her own mother's eyes._

Loki sat in the chair facing the girl tied to a beam in one of the old houses. After she had been knocked out, he carried her into an old house and tied her up, having no care for where the young Frost Giant ran off. That was Thor's problem. He sat perfectly still, eyes glued to her unconscious form, taking in every detail. Her face was bruised, covered in dirt and blood. Sharp cheekbones and pale lips and Loki guessed that had she been in a different situation, the girl would have been rather beautiful. Her thin arms were tied behind her back, dirty brown skin covering her thin bones. Her wrists were all too thin, showing clear signs of starvation. His eyes followed her arms up to her shoulders, they were thin but defined showing with some food and proper living this girl could fair well in a fight. Her chest was slightly exposed, showing a good amount of cleavage and Loki almost felt bad for not covering her up. Her dress was torn, ripped up the sides and cut off above her knees. He was a cruel, harsh, cold hearted person was he wasn't a pervert. As evil as he was, he knew where the line was when it came to women and he could only rise to his feet and find some sort of clothing for the girl. He searched the house, trying to find anything that wasn't too rank but not having much luck. He sighed, took another look at the girl in the corner then walked out to find her something to wear.

After an hour Loki returned to the house, new dress in hand. He entered the house and silently thanked the gods she was still passed out. He crouched next to her, placing a small spell on her to ensure she wouldn't wake up while he changed her. His long fingers pealed the dirty dress off her body, his eyes never resting on anything for more time than needed but he found himself staring at the scars that covered her stomach, her ribs all to clear in her chest and he knew she couldn't have been more than 70lbs. They ran like skeleton fingers down her back, sides and flowed to her thighs. Most were old, he could tell at how much they were healed but some were new, only a few weeks maybe at most. Her whole body was bruised and he frowned, knowing that he was the cause of some of them. Shaking his head, he lifted her up, sliding the simple green dress over her then setting her back down.

He couldn't start feeling bad for this girl. She was just a thief with magic. Magic he needed and he would use her for all she had because that's who he was. He used people and yet he found himself battling his emotions all to quickly. He had to break her. She knew what he was and yet she still challenged him, still refused to back down. He couldn't have that. He sat back in the chair, resuming his position of watching her, assessing her. She was strong, had a defiance that reminded him of Sif, even with how frail she looked or how weak her body was supposed to be and he couldn't help but wonder if it was all an act. If every move she made caused her pain and she just never showed it.

Her head tossed to the left suddenly, her mouth opening into a moan. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing soft brown irises filled with fear. "SOMEBODY!" She lurched forward screaming, as if her body was puling herself out of the dream but realized too quickly that her hands were tied and she was on the floor somewhere. Her heart raced, fear spreading though her body. "What the…."

"Good morning."

Her eyes shot over to the man sitting in the chair, his long black hair slicked back resting on his green armor covered shoulders. Loki.

"What do you want?" Her voice was laced with venom and her face changed from the soft expression to a hard one in .5 seconds.

Loki chuckled, leaning back in the chair. "What does a prince ever want?"

Eyra glared. "A good prince or you?"

He leaned forward, a coy smile on his lips. "How's the headache?"

Eyra held her glare, ignoring the throbbing pain behind her eyes. "Don't have one."

"Of coarse you don't." He shifted in the chair, resting his chin in the palm of his hands. "Why do you do it?"

Eyra looked at him confused and taken back by how relaxed he had become. "Excuse me?"

"Fight, defy the laws forcing yourself to always be on the run. What are you so afraid of?" his bright green orbs looking at her with genuine curiosity.

She glared up at him, her defenses rising. "I was never very good at taking orders."

He stood up from his chair, couching down in front of her and took her chin in his hand. Dark eyes bored into hers. "Well you better start learning." He tossed her head to the side and left the room. She sat back, watching him leave and sighed when he shut the door. She wiggled her arms, testing the restraints but knew it was futile. It was then that she realized she was in different clothing. The green cloth felt soft on her skin, flowing smoothly down her chest and her cheeks flushed red when she thought about the fact that he would have had to seen her exposed to change her. That means he saw her scars, how skinny she was, how nasty she truly looked. The door opened and Loki walked in with a plate of food and the smell alone made Eyra want to moan. Loki set the food down in front of her and sat back in the chair.

He looked at her expectantly before asking "What's wrong?"

"How am I supposed to eat with my hands behind my back?" She glared up at him but had a hint of amusement in her eyes.

There was a clicking sound as all the doors were locked, sealed tight so she couldn't escape. Loki stood up and cut the bonds on her wrists and nodded at her, motioning to the plate of food. "I know you're hungry."

She sighed and her fingers grasped the chicken, scarfing it down, chugging the water that was next to it. She ate the apple quickly as well as the potatoes and within a few minutes the plate was licked clean. She sat back when she was done, rubbing her wrists to sooth the pain her bonds had caused her. After a few moments of silence, she looked up at him, waiting for him to speak. Her mind raced, thinking about her situation. She was trapped, locked in a house with the man she had hated for so long. It wasn't just him she hated though, she hated his family but then again, it wasn't really his family. He was a broken man, lost and angry. Liza was right. "oh my god."

Loki looked up at her, wondering what she had suddenly remembered. He jumped a little when she shot up, fire in her eyes. "Where is she?!" He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "Where is Liza?! What did you do to her?!" She took a step forward, hands shaking with a rage she hadn't felt in years. The thought of him hurting Liza sent her into a furry.

"She ran off." Loki shrugged, not finding the angry girl in front of her a threat.

"You just….let her go?" Eyra asked suspiciously but knew she needed to calm herself down. She didn't need him to know what she could do…..what she was truly capable of.

Loki shrugged "I wasn't after her."

Fire was still in Eyra's eyes, her fists clenched as she stared him down. She tilted her head in mockery. "Funny how you seem to care more about a race of monsters than the people who raised you, saved you even." She laughed. "And for what? For you to turn around and rip their backs open? After everything they did for you, you just…." Her sentence was cut short by a pale hand around her throat. Her back slammed against the wall, making a sickening crack. Loki's face hovered inches from her own, rage swirling in his deep green orbs. "You know nothing you worthless piece of trash. You didn't have to grow up like I did."

Eyra gasped for breath, black dots burling her vision. "You right. I didn't. I never grew up in a palace, filled with nice things, good people and a family who gave a shit." She brought her knee up, hitting him in the stomach gasping again as he let her go in pain. She fell to the floor, her weak legs crumbling underneath her as her hair fell in her face. "My own mother left me after she found out what I was but yours." Eyra laughed. "Yours stayed with you. She took you in, loved you knowing full well you were the monster parents tell their children abut at night. So don't act for second like the world is against you, like you don't have a choice. Nobody threw you in the streets for what you are." Tears fell down her face as she hid her eyes behind her long brown hair. Sadness mixed with rage consumed her as her body shook with a surge of emotions she swore to block away. Damn him, damn him for making her do this, for opening up old wounds and pouring salt in them like she was a slug on his windowsill. She felt her body growing weaker and sighed, closing her eyes and succumbing to the darkness once more.

Liza ran through the jungle, pushing branches and twigs out of her way as her breath became ragged. She couldn't stop, she just couldn't. They were after her, all of them were after her. Tears streamed down her blue face as she didn't have the energy to keep up her Asuardian appearance any longer.

"Stop!" A booming voice yelled from behind her but she refused to listen. She couldn't. They would hurt her. They would kill her. Her bare feet moved swiftly, jumping over leaves and tree roots, her hands pushing herself back up every time she fell down. She cried out when her ankle slipped in a hole, snapping and twisting, her whole body collapsing to the ground. Her hands shook as she looked back at her now bleeding ankle. She pushed her self back up only fall again in pain.

"Child." Her eyes grew wide as she looked up to find a woman smiling above her. Her pale face was shaped perfectly around her bright blue eyes. Liza gasped, scooting away but not getting very far as her ankle would not allow it. "Shh…child. Do not be afraid. I mean you no harm."

"Hey!" the booming voice that was chasing her was getting closer, the owner stopping suddenly.

The woman turned, still standing next to Liza. "Thor. What business do you have chasing this young child?"

Thor stared wide eyed, his mouth slightly open at the woman before him. "She is a frost giant."

The woman shook her head. "Clearly not a harmful one. Tell me, why do you chase her?" Before Thor could answer, she raised her hand and a faint glow appeared at her finger tips, before the sky lit up in a bright light. "Ish na nhul sum ego vertia vila tus amicus!" The light faded and the trees withered, rain falling from the sky before Liza passed out on the now muddy ground. She heard faint cries from Thor before her entire world went black.

Liza awoke on a soft bed, her eyes fluttered open looking around the room she found herself placed in. The walls were made of clay, wooden windows placed on the left wall. The ceiling was covered in over grown roots and vines, a wooden table with several bowls and cups sat in the corner. The door opened softly and the woman's head appeared round the corner. "Oh, you're up." She smiled, walking over to Liza's bedside holding a class of water. "Here, this will make you feel better."

"Who are you?" Liza looked up at the woman skeptically. "Why did you help me?"

"Not everyone is out to get you my child" The woman smiled, sitting down next to her. "But if it eases your mind, then I shall tell you. My name is Evengelina. I am a mystic of the forest. You may call me Eve."

Liza sat up straighter, eyes wide at what she was being told. "A mystic…." She whispered to herself though she knew Eve could hear her. "Why?"

Eve reached her hand out to brush a strand of hair from Liza's face. "Because you will be the change of everything."

"Me?" Liza raised her eyebrow. "I don't understand."

Eve's hand shifted, her finger touching where Liza's heart rested in her chest. "Your heart. It is what guides you, you must follow it and all shall change. You will be free my child but you must guide the prince."

"What does Loki have to do with anything?"

"Loki, he holds so much hate in his heart it bleeds through his veins like black blood, consuming him. You must show him he is not a monster. Only you can save him."

Liza sighed, taking everything in. She looked up when she felt a pat on her leg. "But enough of what the future will bring. Come, let us focus on the present. Are you hungry?"

Eve stood up, reaches a hand out to Liza, helping her stand as well. She smiled down at the child, placing a hand on her back before leading her out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. A wave of wonderful smells hit her nose as she entered. The whole kitchen was alive with the sent of vanilla, coco bean, cinnamon, huckleberry, honey and mango. The windows were open, providing natural light into the beautifully decorated kitchen. Eve walked over to the table, pulling out some bread, chicken and beans and Liza watched as she cooked everything, often asking if she could be of any help. Eve would simple smile and tell her to go sit or playfully shoo her out of the kitchen making Liza laugh. Liza sat on the torn up couch in the center of the room, leaning back after setting her plate down. "Eve?"

Eve looked up from her own food, noting that Liza had finished hers. "Yes?"

Liza smiled, a true smile. Something she hadn't done in what felt like forever. 'Thank you."

"You mean to tell me you lost her?!" Odin's voice boomed though out the throne room, Thor's head lowered in respect.

"Father, she was not lost. She was being protected." Thor raised from his kneeling position to look his father in the eyes.

"By who? Who dares protect a frost giant in the land of Odin?" Rage swirled in the single good eye of the king.

"A mystic. One of the forest. Father please forgive me but I knew better than to attack a mystic." Thor looked up at his father with pleading eyes. He knew his father wanted this child captured but the risk of getting involved with a mystic was far to great for one frost giant.

Odin sat back down on his throne, his eyes filled with thought. "What would a mystic want with a frost giant?" He looked up at his son before another thought occurred. "Where is Loki?"

Thor took another step forward. "He is…"

"I am right here All-Father. Forgive me for my tardiness. I was still out searching when I heard the news. I came right away." Loki stepped out of the shadows, his hands behind his back. Thor sighed, never really used to his brother's disappearing and reappearing act. "Mystics are a solitary race, keeping themselves out of affairs such as these. Are you positive it was a Mystic that prevented you from retrieving the girl and not just a witch?" Loki eyed his brother in a questioning manor. Of coarse he knew it was most likely the same mystic that had appeared to him no less than a week ago.

"I am sure of it brother." Thor looked from Loki to Odin. "Father, please believe me."

Loki inwardly shivered, cringing at how Thor was so painfully oblivious to his true blood line. He smiled, tilting his head to the side. "Then I will look into the matter. I am sure there are answers within the forest which she dwells." He turned on his heal, making his way to the door when Thor called him back.

"Loki best mind your tongue with this one. Mystics are not creatures to be meddling with."

Loki smirked, his back to Thor. "Never would I dream of it brother."

**2 Weeks Later**

Eyra groaned, fist pounding on the door as she sighed. "I'm never getting out of here!" She had tried everything to get out. Her nails were bloody and her fists bruised from pounding them on the walls and windows. Everything was re-enforced by magic too strong for her to break. It had been several days since Loki had returned, several weeks since she had been locked in this place to begin with. She had grown used to being in here but with Loki having not returned yet, her hunger was getting to her. She had lost several pounds and her body was getting weaker by the second. She fell to the floor, letting out a whimper of misery before drifting off into a frustrated sleep.

_Eyra cried, holding her knees close to her chest as she looked at the bloody dog in front of her. Its dirty white fur was mixed with blood as its breathing was so shallow if you weren't looking, you would have never known it was breathing at all. They had done this to her puppy. They had hurt it because it was her friend. She whipped the tears from her face, crawling over to the whimpering dog and taking it into her tiny arms. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." Her tears fell into the dogs fur as she felt its tiny heart stop beating. She let out a loud choking cry as the dog died in her arms. "No….no..no…please…no…don't leave me….please." She sobbed, burring her face into the puppy's soft fur. "I'm so sorry." _

_"Hey, miss. Are you ok?" Eyra looked up to see a young boy about her age with raven hair and a pale face looking down at her. His bright green eyes held worry as he slowly approached her. "Is that your puppy?"_

_Eyra frowned, crying once more as she nodded. The boy frowned. "What happened?"_

_"They….they….he was my friend and they…" She cried, her tiny fingers griping the puppy. The boy frowned again, looking from Eyra to the puppy. "I can't bring him back but….." The boy looked down at the grass, picking up a flower before his eyes started to glow. Her tears gained a blue tint to it, lifting off her face and turning into a butterfly, fluttering around and landing on the flower he was holding. He handed her the flower and smiled. "Don't cry." _

_Eyra was about to speak when a blond boy came running up behind the raven haired one. "Brother! Father wishes to gain our presence!" _

_The raven haired boy smiled. "I must be going! It was nice to meet you!" He ran next to the blond boy, looking back and waiving behind him. _

_She suddenly stood up and shouted "Hey! What's your name?!" She stood, clutching the flower close to her chest and watched as he ran away, most likely not hearing her question. _

Eyra shot up, breathing heavily from her dream. She reached a hand up to touch her cheek and found tears. She whispered to herself. "Don't cry."

The front door opened and Loki stood with a large bag in his hands. "I do apologize for not returning sooner but I had more pressing matters." He paused, taking note of her tears. "Did you miss me that much?" He laughed, setting the bag down and pulling out quite a bit of food. Eyra sniffed, wiping her eyes and glaring. "no."

As he stood up, she took note of his features. Bright green eyes, sharp cheekbones famed by long raven hair. He handed her a piece of bread and she looked down at it before slowing taking it, eyes still on his face. Her face fell to look at the bread now in her hands, mind flashing back to the flower in her dreams. All at once her defenses dropped. "Can you turn tears into butterflies?" She looked up at him, ignoring his shocked face.

"Excuse me?" His eyebrows pulled together in a confused expression.

"When I was younger, I had this puppy and he died….."

Loki scoffed, "I care not for your tragic childhood stories."

Eyra glared up at him. "No. You used to be kind once. You used to care. What happened Loki?"

Loki glared at her. "What would you know of how I used to be?"

"Because you turned my tears into butterflies once. You found me crying in a field. You said you couldn't bring my puppy back but…..and then you…you made me smile." Eyra stood up. "Do you remember?"

Loki turned his back to her. "I have no use for such trivial memories. It was a long time ago. I have very few memories from then. Especially of some random girl and her dead dog."

Eyra took a step closer, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I think you do remember. I think you just don't want to but why Loki?" Her voice was soft, almost motherly.

Loki turned, an evil glare on his face as he brought his hand down across her face. "Do. Not. Touch. Me."

She gasped, her hand holding her cheek as tears welled in her eyes. "I'm sorry I….." Her eyes moved around the room, searching for anything to focus on.

_The rain was cold on Eyra's skin as she stood outside, pleading her mother not to. Begging her to stay. "Please, please Moma! I need you! No!" Her mother gripped her shoulders, pulling her into a tight hug before quickly shoving her into the bushes behind the house. _

_"You stay here. No matter what, don't you move from this spot you hear me?"_

_Eyra cried, begging her mother not to go but she knew there was nothing she could do to keep her mother there with her. "Why can't you just come? Please!" _

_Lighting stuck the sky, lighting everything up showing Eyra exactly why her mother couldn't stay. Hundreds of men were marching closer, swords and shields in hand. A red flag waived high in the sky signaling the Asgardian amry was approaching. _

Her face grew hard once more and she slowly sunk back into her cold self. When she turned back to him, her eyes blazed with a hate she hadn't felt in years. She felt her fingers grow hot and she knew the flames were coming but she didn't care. He did this. They all did. They created the monster that was going to destroy them.

Slowly she spoke, her voice was low almost a whisper but it was enough for Loki to hear. Black eyes looked up at him and a sharp toothed smile held a sick grin.

One word was all he heard before all Hell broke loose.

_"Revenge"_


End file.
